Jack's magical sword
by anddews
Summary: Jack's grandfather gave him something, a magical sword to fight demons. His grandfather was killed by the king of all demons. He have to kill this demon for his grandfather.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

One spring morning, Jack received a phone call from his grandfather. "Jack, you must come to Mineral town at once. I am going to give you something important." his grandfather said. "What is it grandpa?" Jack asked. "I'll tell you when you arrive here." his grandfather said. Then Jack prepared for his trip to Mineral town. He took a cab to the port and then got into a ferry. When he arrived, his grandfather was waiting for him at the beach. "I'm glad you came. Let us go to my farm." his grandfather said. On the way to the farm, Jack is asking his grandfather what is he going to tell him but his grandfather keep on saying just wait. They arrived at the farm and his grandfather opened his trunk that is very old and took a mysterious looking figure out. "This is what I am going to give you." His grandfather said. "What is this grandpa?" Jack asked. "This is a lionheart. It is a sword I found in my adventure(by the way, Jack's grandfather is an adventurer). It has some kind of magic used for fighting demons. I used it in fighting the demons here in Mineral town. Now, I want you have it." His grandfather explained. "But why are you giving it to me?" Jack asked. "I am old and I cannot fight demons anymore because I am too weak and your father is already old too." His grandfather said. "But I don't know how to use it." Jack said. "I will teach you tomorrow. For now, let's sleep. It's getting late." His grandfather said then closed the lights and then slept. The next day they practiced all day long. "Come on Jack, swing the sword with all your might!" his grandfather said. "There's a secret in that sword. There is a certain magic word that you'll have to say. This is the magic word. Say it while holding the sword." "I will swing my sword with all my might, For all you demons to be out of sight!" "After you say that, there will be a mighty strong magical lion and kill the demon you are fighting. But remember, Jack, You should say the magic words clearly." His grandfather said. So jack practiced until night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack walked to the beach the next day thinking about the sword that his grandfather gave him. "Am I strong enough to do it?" he asked himself. Then a girl with brown hair and blonde highlights came to him. "Hi! I am Karen." She said. "I am Jack. I came from the city." Jack said. Then suddenly a demon appeared. Karen was frightened, she hid behind Jack. Then Jack took out his sword and said the magic words. "I will swing my uh I forgot." Jack was so frightened, he carried Karen and ran to the farm. When he arrived at the farm he put Karen down and talked to his grandfather. "Grandpa, a demon showed up and I forgot the magic words!" Jack said. "What! You should've memorized it well. Okay, here it is again "I'll swing my sword with all my might, For all you demons to be out of sight.". His grandfather said. "Okay, I'll say it. "I'll swing my sword with all my might, For all you demons to be out of sight." Jack said. "Very Good! Who is that girl with you?" his grandfather asked. "Oh I forgot. This is Karen, I met her at the beach. She was there when the demon showed up." Jack said. "Hello Karen, please don't tell anybody about what you saw." Jack's grandfather pleaded. "I promise I won't tell." Karen said. Jack and Karen went out for a walk and then suddenly the demon showed up again! "Stand back Karen!" Jack said as he took out his sword. "I'll swing my sword with all my might, For all you demons to be out of sight." Jack chanted then a magical lion came out and killed the demon. "Are you alright Jack?" Karen asked. "Yeah. I think." Jack said. Jack walked Karen home. "You were amazing Jack." Karen said amazed. "Really? Thanks!" Jack said. Then Karen kissed Jack and said goodbye. Jack went home and he was surprised. His grandfather was lying on the floor dying. "J-Jack h-help m-me." His grandfather said weakly. "Grandpa? What happened?" Jack asked. "The King of all demons Ifrit came here and attacked me. H-help....." his grandfather said and died.

"Grandpa...G-grandpa! Speak to me! Please don't leave me! I swear Ifrit, I will kill you all!" Jack said angrily. He told the mayor that his grandfather died. "Say what! But how?" the mayor asked surprised. "I don't know. When I came home, he was lying on the ground lifeless." Jack lied. "Don't lie to me Jack. I know all about your grandfather. I was his fellow adventurer then. I know all about these demons. In fact, I know how to kill Ifrit." The mayor said. "How can I kill Ifrit? I want to kill him. Tell me!" Jack demanded. "Alright, you have to say the magic words three times with all your might! But are you strong enough to do it?" the mayor asked. "I can do it! For grandpa." Jack said. "Good! But you'll need a lot of practice. I can practice with you. We'll start tomorrow. I'll come over to your farm at eight o'clock. In the meantime your grandfather needs a funeral." The mayor said. That night, there is a mass and a funeral at the church. Everyone came and gave their condolences to Jack. "I'm sorry about your grandpa Jack. What happened?" Karen asked. "Let's go outside and tell you all about what happened." Jack said. "What! The king of all demons killed your grandpa?" Karen asked surprised. "SHH! Don't shout. The demons are a secret remember?" Jack said. "Oh, sorry Jack." Karen said. "Let's go for a walk and tell me about yourself and I'll tell you about me." Jack asked. "Okay." Karen said and they walked around the town. "I came here some ten years ago and I met a girl at Mother's hill. She has a beautiful voice but I can't remember her name. I promised her I will come back some day but she's gone. Do you know her?" Jack asked. "Oh Jack, I'm that girl. How can we not notice each other! I waited for you for so long. How big you've grown!" Karen said. "Oh Karen that was you. You look so different now!" Jack said. They were both so happy and they returned to the church.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack's grandpa was buried and Jack often comes to the cemetery to put flowers at his grandpa's tomb. He always saves three flowers for Karen. Everyday they walk together and they fell in love with each other. Then Karen became Jack's girlfriend. Then one day Jack came to Karen's home to propose marriage and he heard Karen screaming. "Rick for the last time I don't love you and I won't marry you." Karen said. "Oh Karen, I know you love me! Kiss me Karen." Rick said holding her at the waist. "Stop Rick I don't mmm..." Karen didn't finish what she was saying because Rick kissed he. Jack angrily opened the door and pushed Rick to the ground. There he punched him in the face but Rick pushed him and stood up. "I'll kill you Jack." Rick said then he left. "Are you alright Karen?" Jack asked. "Yes. Are you alright? You really showed that Rick." Karen said. "I'm okay." Jack said. Then he kissed Karen and he took the blue feather out of his pocket, kneeled in front of Karen showing the blue feather and said "Will you marry me Karen?" Jack proposed. Karen didn't say anything for a minute. She was so happy and tears rolled down her cheeks. "Of course I will Jack!" Karen said overjoyed. There wer both so happy and then Jack kissed Karen. While he was kissing Karen, Ifrit, the king of all demons showed up. "How sweet! Too bad you're both going to die." Ifrit said. "Karen, please go home. I don't want you to get hurt." Jack said taking out the Lionheart. "No Jack, I won't leave you. I also have a magical weapon to fight demon!. I will help you!" Karen said taking out her flail. "Alright, two against one eh! But you both can't win against me! I am too powerful. Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Ifrit said laughing. Then the mayor came. "I'll fight too" the mayor said taking out his shotgun. "Oh, Thomas. I didn't know you were still alive. You still can't win against me! Hahahahahahahahahaha! I'll give you losers a chance. You guys strike first." Ifrit said laughing. Then the three started to chant the magic words with all their might. "I'll swing my sword with all my might, For all you demons to be out of sight." "I'll swing my sword with all my might, for all you demons to be out of sight" "I'll swing my sword with all my might, for all you demons to be out of sight ." They've said the magic words three times. "Huh. I-I'm melting. I can't believe it! How can this be happening!!!!!" Ifrit said frightened. He was able to hit Jack with his dagger. "Uh! H-help me." Jack said. They brought Jack to the clinic as fast as they could. There Jack was placed on a bed and the doctor started curing Jack. "Oh mayor, will Jack be alright?" Karen said crying. "I don't know Karen. Let's just pray for Jack to be alright." The mayor said. An hour later the doctor came out and announced the good news. "Jack will be alright. He just needs to rest. He should stay here at the clinic." The doctor said. Karen was overjoyed. "Thank God he's alright!" Karen said. "We should go now Karen. Jack would be alright here." The mayor said. The next day, Karen and the mayor went to visit Jack. They entered the clinic and saw Jack. Karen came and kissed Jack. "I am getting well Karen. Our wedding should be tomorrow and we should tell Carter." Jack said. "Oh you are going to get married? I am happy for the both of you!" the mayor said. They were all very happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The day of the wedding came. Jack is wearing a white tuxedo and Karen is wearing a beautiful elegant gown. Then he came Karen's house to get her. When Karen came out, Jack said that she was very beautiful. "Thanks Jack. You look good in your tuxedo but shouldn't you remove your cap?" Karen asked. "Alright as you wish." Jack said removing his cap. "You should fix your hair Jack." Karen said. "Okay. Can I go in your bathroom? Jack asked. "Okay." Karen said. So they entered Karen's house and Jack fixed his hair. "You look better now." Karen said. "Thanks. Let's go! We don't want to be late." Jack said. They walked the road to the church. They entered the church and everyone was there. Rick stood up and came to Jack and said "I am sorry for what happened the other day and best wishes!" "It's okay Rick. We forgive you." Jack said. Rick sat down and the ceremony started. "Do you take Karen Smith to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health for richer or poorer till death do us part?" Carter asked. "I do." Jack answered. "Do you take Jack Harvest to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health for richer or poorer till death do us part?" Carter asked. "I do" Karen answered. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Carter said. Jack kissed Karen and everybody clapped their hands. They went home after the wedding and they just kissed. A month later, Karen was pregnant. They were both very happy and a year later, Karen gave birth to a baby boy and they named him Vince. After that there were no more demon attacks.

THE END


End file.
